Maximum Ride: The World Just Doesn't Stay Saved
by Polodo
Summary: Join Max as she and her flock save the world, yet again. Takes place after 'MAX'. Part 2: Me Against the Chill. Chapter 16:Horray for Fillering! Max rants, so Angel KO's her. She then proceeds the search for Fang. Rated T for Violence and Mild Swearing.
1. North Point Fight

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Please don't flame. If you do I'll be forced to use a fire extinguisher.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters. Or I'd be a millionare. And have thousands of adoring fans.**

Maximum Ride: The World Just Doesn't Stay Saved

Part 1: Flyboys, M-Geeks and Voices

1

I stood looking down over the canyon. With Fang I felt I could do anything, but can I?

We were looking at an enemy camp, chock full of Flyboys and our newest surprise, M-Geeks. They were nicely tucked in a small cove on the North Point on the Grand Canyon, so of course we had to stop for a visit.

Not before talking to my mom, of course. When we discussed it with her we agreed it should be a two-person operation. So, of course (I like that phrase "of course"), it was me and Fang who went, despite Angel's complaints. Apparently, I'm immune to her mind control.

So here we were, standing on the edge of North Point. Fang was trying to find the best way to break in while I was just staring at him. What? He's just so hot!

"Way in," Fang said shortly.

"Wha…?" I replied stupidly, not paying attention.

Then I noticed it too. On one side of the camp in the southwest corner, there was a single flyboy. _A lone flyboy in the corner standing guard. Ugh! And I though robots were suppose to be smart!_

_How can you tell if it's not a trap?_ A familiar Voice said.

_Look who decided to crash the party?_ I replied to the Voice._ And look! It even speaks normal, too!_ I wonder if it noticed the sarcasm dripping all over those words.

No response. Oh well. I took its advice anyway.

"Fang, are you sure it's not a trap?"

"No."

He flew off with that one word. I sighed and followed him, hoping we'd be done by dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We landed and crushed the lone flyboy almost as soon as we landed. Ironically, it wasn't an actual flyboy, but a cleverly disguised alarm. For once, Confucius was right. Soon after the alarm went off, all of the camp's occupants were surrounding us.

Inside my head, my mind was racing, trying to figure out which were Flyboys (luckily, they had no guns graphed into them) and which were M-Geeks. Once that was sorted out, I got into a fighting stance, ready to kill.

A flyboy started to come after me, but I quickly countered with a crushing blow to the neck. Then, KABLOOEY!!!!! After that, the fight really began. Robot parts and M-Geek blood went all over the place.

Mid-fight, I checked on Fang. He had a bunch of M-Geeks coming at him, in a line. Fang acted wisely and took a slide at them, hitting their ankles and making them blow up. I stared at him, watching his graceful fighting. But apparently, I was looking too long because I felt a searing pain in my stomach soon after and probably had a broken rib. I turned to see an M-Geek rearing up to give me another roundhouse kick. This time I was prepared and cut him off with a karate chop in the head, making a gooey explosion.

When all was said and done (10 minutes later), all you could see was carnage. I looked around casually for Fang, but didn't find him. The second look-through was a little more frantic and a lot more panicked. Then I shrieked when a "Boo!" echoed behind me. I turned around to see one of the rarest things in the world (right behind leprechauns), Fang laughing.

"Fang!" I yelled at him furiously, trying not to blush.

He got rid of all of his emotion with a shrug, and flew off again. _How do I put up with this guy_ I thought to myself.

**Sorry it's so short, but hey! JP's chapters all also short. Anyway R&R.**


	2. Fallen Angel

**Thank you viewers for taking a look at my new story. Now to take a look at our reviews.**

**Fallen Ark Angel: Thank you for the encouragement. Yes, it is after 'Max'. It says so in the summary.**

**Without further due, here's Chapter 2**

**P.S. I don't mind constructive criticism, but all flames will be subdued and executed.  
**

2

When I finally arrived home, I felt the warm embrace of my family, minus Iggy. Angel spoke to me through her mind saying, _you have to improve your gills Max._ Why, is she so obsessed with the gill thing?_ You always have to improve your gills Max. Please come swimming Max?_ She said, urging me to go swimming with her. Then she gave me bambi eyes, to make sure I had to come.

_Fine,_ I replied.

She smiled and had everybody that was hugging me let me through (with her mind control) so we could take off. When we got outside we said goodbye and took off towards Lake Mead.

Along the way Angel said, "Max, you had to have loved your last mission. It was just you and Fang, alone. Except for the fighting part, you still must have liked it."

"ANGEL!"

"What?" She replied innocently. "I know that's what you're thinking. And don't worry. Fang feels the same way."

Those words just found a way to the part of me that loves Fang and made it leap for joy. But before I could rest on that thought, Angel pointed down to Lake Mead and exclaimed, "Here we are."

She dove down into the water from where we were, which was about 10,000 feet. I sighed and followed her down, at supersonic speed of course. I may be testing my gills, but I don't trust water that much.

She went straight through the water while I stopped a few hundred feet over it. I decided against swimming there.

_Max, you need to improve your abilities,_ the real Voice said.

_Nah! I just came to keep Angel company._ Of course, sarcasm ahoy.

_Do you want me to force you in?_

_You wouldn't._

Just then, I had a brain attack, good news is that it was only half a second. I could still feel the pain for a while after. Once the pain ebbed away I decided it was probably smart to test my gills.

_You win I'll go in._ As usual, it didn't reply. I dove in. First, I thought that I was going to suffocate, then I remember that I could breathe underwater. I bonked myself in the head like they do in those V8 commercials.

_Hey Angel, wait up,_ I said to Angel telepathically (well, not really, but you know what I mean).

No response.

Oh crap. Not again.

I hurried and swam everywhere in the water, looking for Angel. But she seemed to have disappeared again. This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

I jumped out of the water and flew home, all the while thinking of where Angel could have gone to. She could be anywhere. She didn't just disappear, did she?

When I finally arrived home without Angel by my side, everyone knew something bad happened. Fang, Iggy and amazingly even Nudge went to get supplies while Gazzy questioned me.

"Where's Angel?"

"Gone."

"Where'd they take her?" His eyes widened with every passing second.

"I don't even know if they took her."

_Max,_ the Voice said.

_What!_ I replied a little angered. I didn't have time to deal with its fortune cookie talk. It replied with a brain attack. I fell unconscious after that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Time Lapse--------------------------------------------------

The first thing I remember after the brain attack was Fang and Iggy helping me up. They ended up only getting me to sit up. When Nudge saw I was up, she immediately started talking.

"Max! Are you okay? You were out for 15 minutes. We thought you were dead! What happened? Did you have a brain attack? Oh my God. I don't even care. I'm just so glad that you're still alive because if you did die we'd have to have Fang be the…"

Woah! 15 minutes is a long time to be out for a brain attack. Even to be knocked out by a brain attack was bad. Anyways, I still had to save everyone's ears so I cut her off.

"I know where Angel is," I croaked. Nudge immediately shut up after those words. All eyes widened with those 5 words also. Including Fang's, who was trying so hard to look impassive. The Voice said through my lips, as if he was controlling my body, "In the biggest desert lies the one we seek. A new enemy shall arise and attempt to stop us." Everyone looked at me weird. Then I blacked out again.

**Woohoo! I beat my last word count! Well, R&R!**


	3. Planning

**Sorry. This is only a filler. I had a slight case of writers block. apparently, I'm better at creative writing at school than at home.**

**Wow! For a first story, I think I'm doing good. Don't forget to review, except if you flame, then don't bother.**

**P.S. I noticed a little plot hole. The Flock is staying at the Martinez home, so sorry for not making that earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Patterson. Do I make myself clear on that.  
**

3

Once I got a good, although rather forced, nights sleep in, I was ready to make breakfast for everyone. It took a while, but everyone was aroused in 10 minutes, (except for the Martinez family; they deserve some sleep). Once we all had breakfast (6 eggs & 4 pieces of toast each), Nudge said, "So that's what you Voice sounds like?"

"Usually," I replied.

"Is that annoying, because it would really get on my nerves if something in my head was talking riddles all the time. Like 'find a way to kill two birds with one stone'. Ugh! That would be sooo annoying!"

"Welcome to my life."

"Okay," Fang cut in, surprisingly. "Let's focus on what it said."

"Right," I agreed. "Gazzy, repeat what it said."

Mimicking it perfectly, he said, "In the biggest desert lies the one we seek. A new enemy shall arise and attempt to stop us."

I took control. "Okay. That obviously means the Sahara…"

"Or Antarctica," Nudge said. "I learned that in school."

"I'll put that in mind," I said. "Now, how about the new enemy thing."

"We can't do anything about that," said Iggy, who had been silent the whole meeting.

"Fine. So let's split up. Fang and I will go to Antarctica while you three go to Africa," I said strategically.

"Why can't I save my own sister?!" Gazzy cried.

"Have you suddenly grown gills?" I reasoned. "Because odds are, we'll have to go swimming at times."

After a little bickering between all of us, we finally decided I was right. I wrote a small note down to Mom before we left, saying where we're going and not to follow us. I don't want her to get kidnapped again. Then we flew off in our own separate direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Time Lapse------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while after we had taken off, Fang pointed out the obvious to me.

"How are we going to take breaks?"

"We'll have to fly down the coast of South America and stop at that point in Chile that is closest to Antarctica, stay a few nights, then brave it out over the ocean."

"But that's more than 2,000 miles."

"I know."

_We're coming Angel. Please be alive._

**Okay, fine. It's _really _short. I said it was a filler. But it was also important. So please review. I only average .5 reviews per chapter.**


	4. We've Got Company!

**Hi. I'm doing great at this. Anyway, here are review replies:**

**Readergirl12345: Thanks. I try to update everyday. But I'm starting a new story soon, so that will make it interesting**

**Melissaeverlasting: I sent Fang and Max off together because they might have to swim part of the way there, and since they are the only one with gills, they have to go together. In plus, if they were split up between groups, it would mean less Fax.**

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter. Oh yeah! No flaming, it's worse than smoking.  
**

**Disclaimer: Still not JP. Still don't own the Flock. Sorry!  
**

4

I started getting cozy into our new flying habits. We'd fly 300 miles or so, take a one hour brake, then fly off again. This actually worked! I never got tired.

We were flying over Venezuela and, after we ate at the local McDonalds (I'm just as surprised as you are, but I'm not going to try the local food!), we had been very happy with ourselves. We had a good pace going and we weren't that tired. Then it happened.

"Hey Fang," I asked. He grunted. "How long do you think we have before Chile?" I was anxious to get Angel back.

"Probably have 3 more breaks before we do the big flight," He replied. "We'll have to do a full night break for that."

I knew that. And even thought I was sad about that, that wasn't what I was getting to.

_Tell him! Tell him! Tell him you love him! You know you want to!_, my thoughts were screaming those words.

Unsurprisingly, the Voice chimed in,_ You're soul-mates. You do realize that._

I couldn't take it anymore. I forced myself to suck up the courage to say, "Fang?"

"Yes," He replied coolly.

"I just wanted to say tha-"

Of course, Flyboys had to show up that very moment. At the most inconveniant time, they just had to show up. Thank you life for ruining my day.

Weirdly enough, Fang didn't notice them at all. He was completely focused on me. Like he was waiting for the words to come out of my mouth, but they never came.

"What?" He urged.

"Flyboys. About 30 of them."

He could never know. Life just wouldn't let it happen.

Quickly, Fang and I got into our battle stances, waiting for their move and preparing for the worst. But, unlike the ones in the Grand Canyon, these Flyboys had guns. Oh com'n life! Give me a break!

We had to get close quick, or we'd become bird-kid stew. Fang turned invisible while I charged at our enemies. Somehow, I was more aerodynamic than the bullets, so they whizzed right by me, like the cars in the wind tunnels. I got out of my streamline and roundhouse kicked the 'leader' if my calculations are correct. This caused a domino effect, taking eight down to the ground.

Apparently, that was what Fang was waiting for, as he burst out of his invisibility to grab a gun from the falling Flyboys. As soon as he got a good grip on the blasted thing, he turned around and shot the guts out of the remaining Flyboys. But, somehow, a Flyboy survived and got out of range of the gun before saying, "Prepare to meet your maker!" What the hell does that mean!

_It means, "Prepare to die!"_ An annoying Voice chimed in.

_You do realize that that was rhetorical._

Of course, no response.

Anyways, as me and Fang flew off, I decided to annoy him. "You do realize that you're not allowed to use guns," I nagged.

"I saved our butts, didn't I," he retorted, a grin on his face.

Ugh! How does he do that?! But I'll have to give him credit for that one.

But, I'll also have to retaliate for that one, too.

**I tried to put extra Fax in this one. Please remember to R&R. Or Max'll kill you, just like she did to those Flyboys.**

**Max: Grrrrr......................  
**


	5. Iggy's World

**Hi everyone. Polodo here. Kudos to Sky-Angel14 for a great idea. It will be used next chapter. Anyways here are the other reviews. Remember, no flames or NYFD will show up randomly and kill it.**

**Melissaeverlasting: Glad you see things my way.**

**Vampire-wizard-with-wings: Thank you! Like I already said, I try to update everyday. Until, of course, my next fanfic comes out (Runaway Angel). Then I'll probably update every other day. In plus, Max wouldn't roundhouse kick me. In this fic, she works for me.**

**Max: I don't work for anybody! (roundhouse kicks me)**

**Me: OW! That smarts! Anyways, here is the chapter that doesn't star Max.**

**Max: WHAT! (roundhouse kicks me again)**

**Me: Disclaimer! Save me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flock (yet). The only thing I can't be sued out of is the plot! PLEASE DON'T SUE JP!  
**

5

Iggy was approaching his flight. He knew they couldn't fly the whole distance. If they drowned, the blood would be on his hands. He also couldn't let them buy too much, because Max gave them 'only' $600 from the Max card. Since this flight already cost $259, he only had $341 to buy supplies and a ticket back. Unfortunately, Nudge didn't comply.

"Oh com'n Iggy! We still have 15 minutes before the plane leaves. This means we have plenty of time to spare. In plus, I just heard the Taylor Twins got their tongues pierced. EW! I mean that's so gross. But I have to know if it's true. Please Iggy! Pretty pleas-"

Iggy cracked. "If you SHUT UP!"

Nudge was unphased and replied happily, "Thank you! Thank you Tha… "

Once Nudge finally left, Iggy was able to plan. _Okay,_ he thought._ We're getting off at Cairo. There, we'll have to buy about 20 gallons of water, and other stuff. Once we got all of our supplies, we'll do as quick of a fly-by as quick as we can. If we find any evil looking places, we'll storm in, kill the evil people, and get Angel. If we don't, we'll buy a flight to Chile and meet up with Max and Fang. Great! That foolproof! Now to put it in action!_

Right as he finished his plan, his flight was called. So he did role call to make sure everyone of them was here.

"Gazzy!"

"Here!"

"Nudge… NUDGE!"

"Here!" Said a panting Nudge. She was holding a Star Search in her hand.

"Last call for flight 13B," A female voice said over the intercom.

Enthusiactically, Iggy said, "Okay guys! Let's get to Egypt as fast as possible!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Time Lapse-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh! Iggy hated his luck on the plane. First off, the mini-Flock was split up. Secondly, instead of sitting right next to his explosives partner Gazzy, he was sitting next to the motor-mouth known as Nudge, because the little two switched tickets. Gazzy sat in the back of the plane while Nudge and Iggy sat right beside each other in 2nd class. And she wouldn't STOP TALKING!!!

I'll spare your ears of 3 hours of talking.

3 hours of talking later, Nudge fell asleep. Iggy, on the other hand, was suffering from insomnia. And since the only source of entertainment was the airline movies, which was currently The Devil Wears Prada, Iggy was glad he was blind for once.

Eventually he got some sleep. 5 minutes of it! As soon as he fell asleep, a talking Nudge woke him up.

"Com'n Iggy! It's time to go! You don't want to be stranded on this plane you know! Get up now! We have no time to lose!" Nudge was practically screaming in his ear.

Iggy got up and said (mainly to spare his eardrums) "I'm up already!"

It took them 20 minutes to get out of the airport, 40 minutes to get all the supplies they need, and another hour for breakfast (they didn't like the airplane food), but they finally were off to find Angel.

_Finally,_ Iggy thought._ We're getting somewhere. We're coming to get you Angel!_

**Did you like it! Did you hate it! Please R&R. Remember, Constructive critisism good, flames bad. Now please review before I get beat up by Max! It's the green button!  
**


	6. Fang vs Ricardo

**Woot! I finally made it past 1,000 words in one chapter. This is what Sky-Angel suggested, and I am very thankful for that. Kudos to her for the idea, and also vampire-wizard-with-wings and melissaeverlasting for being constant reviewers. Anyways, here are the reviews:**

**melissaeverlasting - That's why I did it. He'd much rather sit next to his partner in crime than the motormouth of a girl.**

**vampire-wizard-with-wings - Thank you again. I'm trying to be the best author I can, so of course I'll go into detail!**

**Vamps-with-Wings - Thank you for being honest with the constructive critsism. Yes, you're right, it was a little rushed, but I was trying to make the deadline I made for myself. And I don't think I could've lived with Nudge constantly blabbing in my ear either.**

**Why So Serious - Thank you! I try to update everyday so please people, stop telling me to update soon.**

**Okay, now it is time for the Faxiest chapter yet so enjoy!  
**

6

Ah! We finally made it to Chile. This meant we'd get our first might's sleep since we started our rescue mission to get Angel. As soon as we got into our 5-star suite (paid for by the awesome Max card), Fang opened his laptop** (A/N: What? You don't think he'd go anywhere without it.)** and started typing in his blog. When I looked over his shoulder, this is what I saw:

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Date: **5/17/09

**You are Visitor Number: **Thing broke when I hit the trillions. You get the picture though. Really high number.

**Yet another Rescue Mission**

I wish our drama would end already. Angel was kidnapped and taken to the biggest desert in the world. We had no clue which that was, the Sahara or Antarctica. So we split up. Max and I are going to Antarctica while Iggy and the rest of the Flock are going to the Sahara. This definitely sucks! Well, at least one good thing came out of this. I get to spend more quality time with Max.

Anyway, right now we're in Chile so please say hi. Unless you're an eraser, Flyboy or M-Geek, then die.

-Fang

Whoa! Did Fang have feelings for me? I mean more than the Redheads (Red Hair Wonder from Virginia & Bridget)? This took me by complete surprise. I'm just glad he didn't notice me looking over his shoulder or that would've been awkward!

So I walked to the loaded fridge that came with the room, as if I was there all that time. I chomped into the Mexican food that was in the fridge and said through it all, "It's a good time to get to bed. We'll have to get up early if we're going to get Angel as fast as possible."

He grunted it off and shut down his laptop. Since it was dark out, he decided to fly off for a while. I didn't bother to follow him, since that usually lead to a sappy romantic moment. I was way too confused for that.

So I went to bed, or at least I tried to. I couldn't sleep because of what I saw written in his blog. _Does he love! Does he actually love me!_

Surprisingly, the Voice didn't but in. The feud over Fang in my body had kept me awake for a long time. Once I saw Fang come in though, I immediately pretended I was asleep, and not by snoring loudly. If I was awake, he'd know that something was wrong and that would lead to another romantic scenario. Eventually I fell asleep, wondering if Fang loved me or not.

-------------------------------------------------------------Time Lapse---------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up, I went straight to the continental breakfast, which also was free. I took 2 serving size cereals, 3 sausage, egg & cheese biscuits and 6, 8 ounce cups of orange juice. Hey! I'm a bird-kid! What did you expect?

About 5 minutes later, Fang came with a similar breakfast. Another 10 minutes later, we were both finished and out of there.

We were about to take off when a guy came up to us and said, "Hey," In English! "Surprised I speak English, I see."

We just nodded our heads at him.

"You're Fang, right?"

Fang, now out of his shocked state, nodded again.

"Cool. And that makes you Max, right?"

I replied somewhat sharply, "Ya. What do you want?"

He replied coolly, "Nothing. Fang's Blog said that you guys were in the neighborhood, so I decided to say hi. Hey Fang, can I speak alone with Max?"

Fang was a little taken back by this, but nodded. He whispered to me, "I don't like this guy one bit," before walking away.

When Fang was out of earshot, Ricardo said, "I love you."

_Um… okay. And you're an idiot who belongs in an insane asylum._

I replied, "Um… I just met you."

"I know all about you by reading Fang's Blog."

_Stalker much._

"Kiss me," he said as he grabbed me and pulled me close.

"Uh… No," I replied, a little annoyed.

He pulled out a gun and said again, a little angered this time, "Kiss me!"

"No," I replied with again. "Guys with guns just aren't my type."

I think I went a little too far with that last comment. He readied his gun and aimed it at my heart.

_Oh God. I'm gonna die!_

Right as he put his finger on the trigger, Fang ran up and kicked him in the back off the leg, knocking him down. When Ricardo got back up again, Fang punched him in the ribs, knocking him right back down. I think Fang broke a few ribs with that punch.

This fight was attracting a crowd apparently, but, ironically, there were no cops. When the future insane asylum resident got up to shoot the gun, Fang gave him a sharp roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him down to the ground for the ground for the final time.

Right after Fang kicked Ricardo to the ground, he said, "I love you, Max"

"I love you too, Fang," I said happily. He actually loved me!

Right after I said that, a crack filled the sky with the sound. Shortly after the sound, Fang fell to the ground, being shot by Ricardo. I saw a victorious smile on his face as he said to me. "I love you Max. And now he's not going to get in my way."

Enraged, I ran to him and snapped his neck, but made sure he was still alive. He needed to suffer for what he did to Fang, especially since he shot Fang right after Fang said he loved me.

Police arrived on the situation 5 minutes later and this is what they saw. Two teenage boys on the ground with blood encircling them, and a teenage girl half-sobbing, half-enraged stand right by the two bodies. That didn't look good. Paramedics arrived and took Fang and Ricardo to the hospital, while police took me downtown to question me. I went willingly.

I hope Fang is alright.

**Oh no! Fang might have died! I'm once again running out of ideas, so R&R! And remember, reviews built author morale, flames don't!**


	7. Stay Strong, Move Along

**I'm Back. And just to let you know, Fang lives. So don't freaking kill me. Here are the reviews that aren't all about me killing Fang:**

**Vamps-with-Wings: That was awesome encouragement. Yes, I found those parts funny too.**

**mellisaeverlasting: Your right. I was trying to bank off of Fang still hitting on Bridget. I'll try to keep more to the books now.**

**Thank you, loyal readers for reading my book. So don't flame, or you'll burn the book that's being written**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP. I don't own Max Ride. But I do own Ricardo (that scumbag) and the plot.  
**

7

After all the stupid questions were over, I flew straight over to the hospital Fang was in. _Please don't die, Fang! Please don't die!_

I ran straight in and checked in. The only reason I bothered was because I didn't know where Fang's room was, and I don't feel like walking into strangers' rooms and checking for Fang all day. This was the more direct route. As soon as I knew which room he was in, I zipped to it.

When I finally made it to Fang's room, I was relieved to see him up and happy. He still had a problem with his back, but that was nothing the superfast healing technology can't fix.

"Hey Fang," I said to get his attention.

"Hi," He replied.

"We're going to leave tomorrow, right?"

"No," he said, truly surprising me. Here's Mr. Rock who refuses to stay in a hospital when he gets ripped to shreds deciding that it was better for him to stay. Of course, the time he wants to stay is the time I need him the most to go. What was going on with this guy?

_He really got hurt this time, Max,_ the Voice said (annoying little thing). _You need to go on without him if you want to save Angel. Don't worry he'll be okay._

_Voice. Why must you be so annoying all the time? I need him to help me get to Angel. His powers are needed to find Angel and kick the newbie's butt!_

"Max?"

"What?" I replied, a little shaken by him cutting into my conversation with the Voice.

"What are you talking about with the Voice?" He said. Of course, he read my body language. Curse you body language!

"You don't want to leave me here, do you?" Fang continued. He was reading my body language like a book. I nodded at him.

"I'll be okay. All that matters right now is that you get Angel. Our Flock just won't be the same without her. You said we all have to be together, now you have to get Angel. Once I'm recovered, I'll be right behind you."

"Your right Fang, as usual," I replied. He smirked at this. I smiled back then left the room as fast as possible. I left the room as fast as I could after that, unable to cope with what he had just said. It was a forced decision to leave Fang, but it was the only thing I could do at the moment.

I also checked on Ricardo, but only to make sure he was alive. I don't like killing humans, even if they were complete lunatics. If he was an Eraser, though, he'd be long gone by now. In plus, he hasn't suffered enough yet for shooting Fang. Turns out, he had to have 210 stitches placed in various spots all over his body. Take that, sucker!

When I finally brought myself to get out of there, I was too weighed down by the guilt of leaving Fang behind. Even if he said I had to, I just couldn't leave him in a hospital, unless it was near Dr. Martinez. It was too much for me to handle.

_It is okay to feel this way, Max,_ The Voice butted in right before I left to go inside to drag Fang with me. _It's because you're soul mates that you feel guilty about leaving him behind._

_SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!!!_ I retorted. The Voice knew exactly which nerves to push, because right after that I took off in a rage, determined to find Angel and bring her back as fast as possible. And also to get back to Fang as fast as possible.

**And now we have reached the end of part 1. I am going to update less often in part 2 because I am now juggling 2 fics, but this one is my top priority. I'll try to keep it at a 3 day rest at maximum. Did ya like it? Did ya not? Let me know, Review. To review, please press the green button, and you could be featured in the review section! I'm open to ideas on the future chapters so don't be shy!**


	8. Evasion

**As you can see, I have started Part 2 of however many I choose to have. Reviewed replies shown under:**

**Vamps-with-Wings: I try to make the unpredictable my predictable style of writing. Fang won't be in this part of the series, but he is not out of the story. Sorry I won't be updating as quickly, but I have to think of better writing, and I'm having tests galore at school, not to mention my other story happening. Merci (french for thank you)!**

**melissaeverlasting also reviewed, but there is no reasonable reply. ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story. I own the plot, and only the plot!  
**

Part 2: Me Against the Chill

8

I started my journey about 3 hours or so ago, and I was already running out of breath. A rainstorm was starting, but I wasn't giving up yet. I had to save Angel.

_Max? _The Voice enquired.

_Shut up! _I hissed backed. I didn't have time for this. I felt myself running out of breath. I couldn't fly much farther. The storm was coming and was harder than ever.

_Max! _The Voice insisted.

_SHUT UP!_

The wind was blowing against me, and then I knew I couldn't go on. I plummeted to the sea, holding my breath as long as I could.

_MAX!!!_

_What?_

_You can breathe underwater! _The Voice said, finally cracking me. _Oh yeah_, I thought as I started to deoxygenate the water. So much for an elephant's memory.

The Voice didn't reply. Either it didn't reply because that was what it did. Or it was too aggravated to continue. I was glad it stopped personally.

I decided to swim as long as I could, which was for another 2 and a half hours (the cold water jolted me awake. Then I hoped I was able to sleep underwater. I remember slowly closing my eyes and staying awake for a while until I finally fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------Time Lapse---------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I was surprised to see that I was still alive and continued my journey. I wanted to fly, but I thought my wings would be to wet for flying. When I finally thought to see if my hypothesis was right, I was itching to jump out of the water, but I stopped myself when I saw a ton of Flyboys training their eyes and submachine guns on the water looking for me, obviously. How did they know, seriously!?! I would have to swim for a while to get them off me and survive. _Oh well. I can breathe underwater, so no biggie._

Of course, my luck failed. I was starting to go to where my inborn sense of direction said was where Antarctica, when a Flyboy saw me swimming away. In the .2 seconds it took for the machines to receive the message and find me under the water, I swam deeper, hoping to evade the bullets like they do in the action movies. They fired the submachine gun bullets at me, and some of them even hit me, but it was more of a dull punch then a sharp, searing pain, so I found no problems with the bullets.

It continued this way for another hour or so, until the Flyboys finally gave it up and flew home. I still didn't believe they were gone, so I swan for another hour before I sprang out of the water. When I finally sprang out of the water, I found myself more efficient in the air then I was swimming. _Maybe that's why Angel told me to practice swimming underwater. So I could be just as efficient above water as underwater._

After another 15 minutes or so, I found what I was looking for. I saw Antarctica. I didn't see an evil looking lair that could've held Angel, but that was no biggie. _Oh well. I'll find you soon enough._

**And that's our story! Please Review with the green button below. Unless your a flamer, then you get whacked by my mafia 'friends'. Also, I need suggestions on who the new enemy will be. Also, a new army would be appreciated. Gracias!**


	9. The Enemy

**Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but the way I upload my things couldn't happen over the weekend because I was somewhere where I couldn't do it. Sorry! Anyway, here is the REVIEW (note the singular) reply:**

**Vamps-with-Wings: As far as I know, that's how bullets behave underwater. And yes, she should.**

**Okay, now on with my second shortest chapter!  
**

9

Angel had been tied up, beaten with various objects and had even experienced some of her primary feathers removed (extremely painful by the way, so be glad you don't have any). She was wreathing in pain from all of the torture, and didn't even know who it was that captured her, or why? But she still had hope. Hope that Max would come and kick this evil person's butt. But hope was all she had.

An evil looking man walked into the room. Angel knew that it was the master of the plot.

Angel put a sneer on her face as he walked by. When he stopped by her, she already knew who it was, and not by reading his mind. She put on a face full of hatred as she jeered, "Well, if it isn't Ter Borcht in the flesh. What have you in store today?"

"Hello, Subject 11," he replied with an evil grin on his face, not fazed by the angry Angel. "If vou are vondering vhy vou are here, vou vill be very amazed by vhat I've done."

"Great!" Angel retorted sarcastically. "Another long story to keep me company!"

"I vill ignore vat comment and vet vou live. Anyvay, vhen vou menacing vinged bird-kids destroyed Itex, I vas very appalled by vhat vou did. I svore revenge von vou menacing bird-kids, and vhat's vhen I scheme and come up vith vhis idea.

"Virst, I had to find vou menacing bird-kids. Vhen, I had to kidnap von of vou to get your leader. Vhen, I had to split vou up, vich the Voice did very nicely."

Angel gasped at this, shocked at his last remark. Angel though, _Does this mean…_

Ter Borcht, reading the look of Angel's face and mind, said, "Ves! I control de Voice! And vour little friend shall vall upon de top of my accomplishment! I even separated her vrom her vast protection!"

"You never get away with it!" Angel exclaimed. In hindsight, she saw how much of a cliché those words were and slapped herself in the head.

Apparently, Ter Borcht didn't notice that, or wanted to show his latest creation, because he said afterwards, "Ves I vill, and my new army vill make sure!"

Angel let lose after that. "What's it made of? Flyboys and M-Geeks and Erasers, oh my! Max has already defeated them in the past and will defeat them again if it means saving the Flock. She can even do it by herself, so take that!" Angel held a victorious smile after that, but Ter Borcht's smile was unwavering, and Angel knew that wasn't what he was talking about. Her depression level skyrocketed when he spoke again.

"Oh, vho cares avout vose pathetic wastes of time van money. I am talking avout the new generation! Let's see vour vittle Max takes vhese on…"

The new army walked in and, after on glance at the evil army, Angel knew that even Max couldn't take them on alone. _Please don't come Max! It's not worth it!_

**I didn't get any evil masterminds (or reviews for that matter), so I used Ter Borcht from MR3. **

**Before anyone flames, Angel is not going to die! Just to make that clear. Sorry, but I can't update again without a evil army idea, because that is what stars next chapter. I can almost guarrenty that this will be the only time I demand reviews before I do a chapter, even though I want them. So I'll try to update soon, but how soon solely depends on Y-O-U!**

**Polodo  
**


	10. What the heck are those!

**Who knew? It actually wasn't abandoned! Sorry it took so long. I had this finished a long while ago, then I had to do A LOT of work for finals and speeches (had to give 2!). I haven't updated any of my stories for 12 days. I ended up deleting one. For those who checked it out, sorry. But I'll reput it up. Anyway, thanks to Vamps-with-wings for the monster of doom. Onto the reviews, the most out of all of the chapters!:**

**Vamps-with-wings: Yes. The evil Ter Borcht vill bevittle vat vittle Maxie vith his Voice. And Angel needs to watch less action flicks it seems! And I lied, they won't attack her... this chapter!  
**

**mellisaeverlasting: I think you misunderstood me. I only needed the reviews to find the monster of doom. Sorry about that, but thanks for the tip.**

**FREAKTONIGHT: Sorry about that. I played the Max/Fang/Bridget triangle a little too hard, considering I only mention Bridget once in the whole story, and even that indirectly. It's obvious now, so we won't have that problem anymore.**

**vampire-wizard-with-wings: YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MORE! I'm sorry, but I'm incapible of making the chapters longer because I think these are long already. Sorry if that inconceives you (If Lita Takanashi is reading this, SORRY! couldn't resist, don'teth sueth!).**

**MaxRideRox: Yes. Very Major Crap indeed. Anyways, thanks for the review. You really jumpstarted me to get going again by this review coming.**

**Onto the Major Trouble!!!!!  
**

10

I started my search for Angel roughly an hour ago, but found no signs of life. No footsteps, no car tracks, no anything! I couldn't even find penguin tracks, or the penguin it's self. But this was only a very small, uninhabited if I may add, part of Antarctica. There was plenty of ground to cover, which meant more chance of finding Angel.

I was covering this all on ground, shivering cold, when I realized, _Hey, I can fly! WHOOHOO!_

I flew up in the sky, but was met by a very chilly wind blowing against me. With my better judgment, I decided to go with the cold flow and headed toward what was left of the south.

After a while, I still hadn't found Angel, and I was starting to worry about it. Maybe she actually was in the Sahara. Fortunately, I did end up finding a research facility that could have some equipment to protect me from the cold. Hey! I might be a top class, butt-kicking, world-saving bird-kid, but I was FREEZING! Also, I forgot to pack goggles for this trip, and I don't want to end up like Iggy.

I stepped in, half-expecting to hear a screeching alarm and scientists come running to my area to see what had tripped the sensors. But here in Antarctica, there aren't many visitors, so why bother to install them? Relieved by the lack of sirens squealing, I snuck around, looking for the equipment room. After 5 minutes or so, I scored a jackpot. I had found the place I was looking for.

I started putting on the equipment, but only the necessities that I needed. I had to fly as fast as I could to get Angel as fast as I could. So I took only the jumpsuit (getting out my handy dandy pocketknife and slicing two wing-sized holes) and some goggles and left. Poor owners of the station, wonder where they were while all of this happening.

_Max, _The Voice started. _It seems that the population here has been destroyed._

_Thanks for pointing the obvious, O Wondrous Voice of mine._

_Anyways, I know where Angel is. You have to listen to me, before it's too late._

Hearing this I jumped into my jumpsuit and flew into the sky. _Okay, where is it._

_10 miles due east, then in a crevice. It is the only way in that isn't guarded._

UGH! Everything is so freaking complicated. Yet somehow, I felt like I shouldn't go there. Being mutated with animal genes gives me a keen sense of danger. But, as you can see in my last adventures, we aren't very good at listening to it. But this was stronger than normal, as if something to push it into my mind. But I kept it out of my mind by remembering that it was for Angel and continued east.

After I had gone, oh, about another 8 or 9 miles or so, the feeling came back. This time it was even stronger than before. It almost had a voice, but once again I forced it out of my mind. I was scanning the groundwhen it came even harder with a very distinct voice.

_It's not worth it Max! Get out of here and go get the others!_

_Angel?!?_

_Yes. Yes it is, Max. But you need to go back! The new enemy is too much!_

_What is it? Flyboys, M-Geeks, Erasers, even those creepy Uber-Director creations? Those are CRAP!_

_No, Max. It's all of them._

This shocked me a lot. Then the Voice came in. _Max, you need to save the world. Your world is right here._

Angel practically screamed in urgentess, _DON'T TRUST THE VOICE! IT'S TE-_

The Voice cut in with an almost unnoticed accent, _You know too much. Goodbye, Max._

I was hit with the nastiest brain attack that would make a nuclear bomb feel like a teddy bear. I was wreathing in pain as I fell into consciousness, unable to hear Angel's accusation of who was the Voice.

I woke up with a hazy mind wondering what just happened. I remembered the attack, but not else. Oddly enough, I didn't get any cool pics in my knocked-out period. Maybe Angel was right, that I shouldn't trust the Almighty Voice. ANGEL! This cleared my mind and made me do a quick scan of the room, looking for Angel. All I saw was a bunch of white walls. Well, this was better than the tank back in Virginia, where it was all black. I took yet another look around the four corners and found a very large, and also starved, bird of paradise in a cage next to me, which I didn't see the first time.

This immediately cheered me up when I noticed a guard came in the white walled room of insanity. So my eyesight was flawed the first time, but I was **very **tired. But that's not as important as the monster from hell itself. It was a horrible creature that looked like an M-Geek, but had fur over it. It was as alert as the Uber-Director Experiment I thingy-mcbobbers, and it had wings. But these were special. They looked like mine.

_Is this them Angel?_ I asked her solemnly through thought. She just nodded her head and turned back to her normal, only %2 bird, self. Together, we just sat there. Eventually, we tried to scoot our cages together, and we succeeded. Together we just waited right beside each other, hoping that Fang and the rest of them would come for us.

_We'll make it out this time, right Max? Just like all the other times, right? _Angel hoped toward me.

_I don't know Angel, I don't know._ After hearing this, she broke down and sobbed while I just sat there, hoping everything would be all right. We had been separated, beaten up, and had lost every stinking shred of hope. There was nothing to do but sob, so I joined her and fell asleep about an hour later.

**So what'ya think? Reviews are accepted, flames are drowned. But onto the reviews. All you haved to do is press the green little button right there. YES, THERE!!! Now, how'd I do? Was I rusty? Do I need to improve? Am I a mary sue (PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!)? Now, press the Submit Review button, and you give an author a smile! See, wasn't that easy! Tune in next time, when we gather up the other forces!**


	11. Getting the Band Back Together

**Sorry that I am unable to update as much as I did in the first part. Also, I'd like to give a big round of applause to my biggest reviewers, melissaeverlasting (7) and Vamps-with-Wings (6)! *random clapping!* Now onto the reviews:**

**melissaeverlasting: It's good to know that I did just fine.**

**Vamps-with-Wings: I like the way you put it. "I think it's better to introduce the evil . . . creatures, before launching into a full scale brawl... I don't really think you can have a good action Maximum Ride fic (romance ones discluded) without a fight. Where Max is, there will be a fight, it pretty much comes in the package..." Well put. And YEA! I'm not rusty!**

**Also, thank you people for NOT calling me a Mary Sue. You have no idea how happy that makes me feel. Now, onto the longest chapter so far (even though it's most definately not the best!)...**

11

Fang sat and ate his lunch that was just given to him by hisnurse. It had been only 24 hours since Max left, and he was already starting to worryabout her. Was the new enemy too much for her? Was she dead? Nah! She's fine. She's always stormed into situations worse than this and gottenout scotch free.

Thenurse got the tray back and flashed a flirty smile at him before walkingout of the room. Fang just smiled fakelyright back at her. Inside, he was thinking, _I already love someone you imbecile!_

Once she left, Fang breathed a sigh of relief. He was definitely sick of all of the flirtinggirls. He should have made that obvious by now. The only reason he flirted with Bridget was to make Max jealous, and boy did that work. Problem was that it made people think that he was looking for someone.

He decided that he should write in his blogas he pulledout his handy dandy laptop from its hidingspot and started typing in it. The only reason he was hiding it was because thenurses didn't knowabout it and he didn't want the crap from it. But he typed in it:

**You are visitor number: **Remember it broke in thetrillions. I might remove it now since it's completely useless.

**The New Apocalypse and Other Bad News!**

Ya, you heardme right. The idiot who took Angel apparently has a huge army of things I haven't seen before. Sorry for not telling you that earlier, but I didn't want you to worry. Also, no kid army's going to helpus out of this one, though, considering this time, they're probably in Antarctica. So, unless you have a privatejet, no use helpingme.

Also, right after my last entry, I was shot by an obsessive stalker of Max, otherwise known as Ricardo. I would normally just shrug itoff and kill the guy, but he must of hit an arteryor something 'cause I was down for the count. I couldn't continue on my date/mission with Max either. I don't know why, but I felt that Max shoulddo thison her own. In plus, new enemy means that I have to be completely healthy to take themon. After that, I should be able to takeon the idiot-soldiers.

On anothernote, STOP THE FLIRTING ALREADY! It's really annoying, you should know. In plus, I already have Max, so there goes your lastchance. Just please stop.

I'm still stuck in thisplace for another week, but, as you all know, that's not gonna happen. But since I'm still here, I'll answer some of your reviews:

Darren from Minnesota says:

Fang, you and the Flock need to come over here now! Everyone over here idols you guys and are hopingtroubles happens that will make you guys come over.

First of all, you definitely don't want our kind oftrouble to happen near you, unless you like things worse than death to happen to you. Then you're completely freaky and I don't want anything todo with you. And sorryif I don't visit soon, but the last time I visited a friend I got shot. So I'll just stick to blogging hi's.

- Fang

Roxanne fromVenezuela says:

Hey! I think I think I say you guys at my McDonalds! That was socool! I sayhi to Max.

Yup, that could've beenus. Weird why they have those there. Thanks for sayinghi to Max.

- Fang

Flyon

- Fang

* * *

He shutoff his laptop and became drowsy, wondering how Iggy's crew was doing. After restingon the thought for a little while, he fell asleep and became invisible, confusing many doctors whocame tocheck on him during that time.

* * *

Iggy finally gotin a plane to Chile. Theirsearch ended up useless as they found absolutely nothing. They had caught somepirates of the coast of Somalia, and saved thelives of many people, but that was another story.

It wasliving hell for Iggy, having tostand Nudge's constant talking and Gazzy's, erm, digestiveissues. He definitely needed Fang's company. Hey! He'd even take Max's company. She was at least half-sane. And best of all, she wasn't Gazzy.

"This is your captainspeaking. We are currently landing in Chile, so please fasten your seatbelt. Thank you for flying International Airlines and we hope you havea nice day."

A few bumps were felt as they landed and were coming to a halt. Iggy didn't mind this one as much as the last one. In fact, he actually liked this one. He got to sit by hisself while Gazzyand Nudge had to sit together. Boy was he gladabout that. Ofcourse, being a bird-kid, it suckeddue to claustrophobia. But it didn't dampen it that much. When the flightattendant finally allowed themoff, Iggy was the first oneoff. He wanted to just burstout of there and follow Max and Fang to Antarctica, but he had to wait for the other two. Once the other two got there, though, they hightailed it.

10 minutes after they gotout of the airport, they spotted a newspaper, except for Iggy, who heard it rustlingon the street. Nudge picked it up and translated it (she had aced Spanish at the weekor so when she was alone at the school). It said:

**TWOBOYS SERIOUSLY INJURED IN FIGHT OVER GIRL**

This wouldn't have bothered Iggy much, if Nudge hadn't said that thegirl in the picture under the headline looked oddly like Max. This jump-started him into coaxing Nudge to translate which hospital the twoboys were admitted to. After getting this information, the Mini-Flock flew over, careful to fly over the clouds.

Once they got inside the hospital, the receptionist greeted them, saying, "Hola-"

Before she could continue, Nudge cut heroff and said, "No hablo en Espaniol. English?"

The receptionistnodded and said, "Who are you coming to see?"

"Um, is there a Nick admitted into this hospital?"

After a brieflook at the room sheet, the woman nodded. "Room 326."

The Mini-Flock was quick to take an elevator up (not theirfavorite choice, but the stairs were blocked) and sprint down the hall that led tohopefully Fang's room. They were happy to find him checking the commentson his blog. Iggy interrupted, "Hey Fang."

This worked as Fang replied, "It's Nick."

"No wait. Fnick!"

Fang rolled his eyes at the last comment. Iggy continued, "So... what happened?"

Without looking up from his computer, Fang said, "Bastard was hitting and/or threatening Max. Shot me in the back."

"Gettin' out of here soon, Fnick?"

"Nope."

Nudge, who was actually staying quiet for once (thank the heavens), bursted out at the last remark, "You havegot to be kiddingme. Mr. Rock is staying at a hospital WITH his will?!? Ha ha ha ha..." She started torollon the floor laughing like a maniac.

Fang did the usual eye-roll and asked the stupidest question. "So... any luck?"

Iggy replied sarcastically, "Ofcourse. Can't you see she's right here?"

Gazzy stood up and, mimicking Angel in his perfect manner, said, "Hi guys. Looks like Max went to Antarctica for nothing. Oh well, hope she comes back soon!"

This was enough to even make Fang chuckle. After a few more minutes of laughterand negotiation with Iggy, he held up his hands in surrender and said, "Okay! Okay. Fine, I'llgo."

The four of them went down to the lobby where _Nick_ said to the receptionist, "I'd like tocheck out now."

The woman concerned, said disapprovingly, "Wedo not think you are strong enough. You are notdue to comeout for another 2 weeks."

Fang shrugged and signed himselfout. Then ranout of there with Iggy and the rest behind him. Then, ducking into an alley, they flewoff into the south in a stack formation (Iggy on top, Fang, Nudge then Gazzy on bottom). As they left the coast of South America, Fang thought to himself, _We're coming Angel. You too, Max._

**Now Fang is mixed in. Pretty please review? Pretty please review with a cherry on top? OH JUST FREAKIN' REVIEW!!! Thank you! And see you next time, where I hope we get to see Max kick some Wacko-butt (or will she...) (or is that even what the next chapter's about...)**


	12. Freakazoid Breakout!

**Once again I defy abandonment! Woot to the readers!**

**I felt bad for all of the readers... so I tried a double-chapter thing... but failed. But it's coming tomorrow! Also, school started and I finished my work (at least when I did the chappies, I'm already overloaded). Now for the reviews! (Doing forgotten chapter 10s, this chappie, chapter 11 next (don't want you guys to go out!):**

**Sydney (A-nony-mus): She tried, but Ter Borcht decided to be evil (real shocker).**

**vampire-wizard-with-wings: ...thanks. And I will NOT be fixing it... well, maybe. but after this i'll be putting up like little afternote things of how I really wrote the story. However, there will be some Edward-bashing... from Fang. Sorry, me no fan of fancy vampire (or any!) romance novel. The (crappy) Fax I mustered was only to make people happy.**

**Silverbird121 (1): Yes. Uber rare. By the way, LOVE your story. For those who want to know it's called Game Night, under a new crossover section between Max Ride and Super Smah Bros. VERY RANDOM AND PEACH IS A MEANIE. Check it out.**

**And now the story:  
**

* * *

12

Wow. I had a terrible dream that I was searching for Angel, then I was kidnapped by the same creeps. Then, here's the creepy part, we lost all hope started crying. Sad isn't it. Except for one thing though.

It wasn't a dream.

That's right. Max the invincible breaks down in front of a 7-year-old kid who holds me in high respect. Can things get any worse?

_Yep, _Angel replied (obviously in my head. Jeez, people! Get with the program already). _You were right, they're robots. Which means no mind control plan here._

_Isn't the something LIVING here?!? Anyone?_

_Yes, but the only one is Ter Borcht. I hate even getting near his mind, it creeps me out._

_Ya, you're right,_ I replied. And yes, I know about Ter Borcht. The numskull who came back from the defeated (should be dead).

And to get the roboalls attention, I yelled at them, "Hey Metalhead! Come over here so I can kick your butt!"

The robot turned around and addressed me in their monotone voice, "Permission denied. Not allowed to escape and not able to defeat us."

"For a robot, you sure have one big ego."

"Will not continue with useless conversation," it droned. It then turned around to watch the door once again.

_Maybe that's how the kids feel,_ I thought to myself.

_Exactly!,_ replied Angel. When I looked at her, she had a warm, smug smile on her face. While I slapped myself in the head, I got an idea, completely and utterly unrelated to the conversation at all. Crap, I'm becoming like Nudge. But that's beside the point.

I plucked off one of my feathers and cringed. Dang that hurt! _Well,_ I thought to myself. _This better work._

Here's my strategy. I use one of my feathers as a lock pic to get out, beat the heck out of those tingy-ma-bobbers and get out of here ASAP. Of course, the whole plan rested on two essential elements:

1. My hybrid advances make my feathers hard enough to do stuff like this.

2. My lock-picking skills have to be fine-tuned. I know how to do it, I just don't. But living under the same roof as Iggy for so long has to have some effect on me.

So, I put my feather in the lock and... it failed. My feather broke. So I pulled another and winced once again. I put it in the lock once again and guess what! It broke. I sighed and said to myself, "This is the last one."

After I plucked out the last feather, I set to work immediately. And in a time that would have made Iggy proud, I unlocked it. I jumped out and said, "Yo! Idiots!"

The robots turned around and set off a siren that said, "Intruder Alert! Escaped Prisioner! Intruder Alert! Escaped Prisioner..."

"Oh shut up!" I moaned as I hit it's neck hard, but for nothing more than a dent and a uber sore hand. I roundhouse kicked its gut. Ow! Nope. Tripping? OW! That's not going to work. Karate chop to the ribcage. Ouch! Worst... move... ever.

As I came in for another attempt at finding its weakness, it caught me. It also was in a prime position to break. As it was about to, Angel let out one of her trademark, ear-splitting, blood-curtling screams. Oddly enough, the robots' system short-circuted for a split-second. Definately enough time for to snap-kick both of their heads off with my good foot.

After that I let out Angel and ran down the hallway on the way to, hopefully, a way down. Of course, this time I felt a lot more confident, having my secret weapon right beside me.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

**Hope you guys like chapter 2. It's also a short one, but I tried to do a double-day. But that doesn't mean you can't review both. **

**Review button down there.  
**

**I**

**I**

**V  
**


	13. Backup Has Arrived

**There. I keeps my promise. And now I will reply to reviews of the last chapter:**

**Vamps-with-Wings: Thanks for the recap. ...Poor Max. She had a lot to go through, huh. And I was worried that I wasn't to update, too (do not question why; my mind once started off thinking about homework and 20 seconds later changed it into taco and kept it related, so don't).**

**melissaeverlasting: Thank you for your uneducated opinion. It made me feel uneducatedly better. Still, thanks for the review.**

**And now for the possibly shortest chapter in the story:**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Where's the story.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Oh! Here it is!:  
**

* * *

13

Fang and his troops were advancing Antartica. He was happy that he was out of the hospital, but he couldn't help feeling anxious on Max's part, as if something had gone wrong. _Has__ something gone wrong, _he thought to himself.

He looked around at the others and, after seeing that they were safe and sound, looked ahead, wondering what was bothering him.

Then he saw what was bothering him so bad. A smart bomb was heading their way. Seeing this, he shouted, "Water! Smart bomb is following us! Dive now!"

The five of them divebombed into the water. This caused the bomb to malfunction, with it's targets gone in a flash, and self-destruct. Of course, Fang was only running this through his mind to keep from the elephant in the room, but it couldn't be avoided.

"Aw man!," Nudge exclaimed. "My wings are all wet! How are we suppose to fly now? We'll never get there!"

As Nudge was there depressed, Iggy just sighed and said flatly, "Guess we're swimming." Then he swam off to Antarctica. The others floated in silence, questioning to follow his lead or not.

"He is right," Fang added before following after Iggy, glad to give up the leadership role. After both of the older kids went, Gazzy and Nudge knew that there were no arguments and followed shortly.

So for the next hour of so they swam in silence. Nobody minded much, especially Fang, who was loving it. But this was torture to Nudge, who was wistraining herself for as long as she could, but her willpower gave.

_Soo..._

"Guys, why are we being so silent. We haven't announced Quaker Meeting or anything. Is it because of how cold the water is, and you guys shut down all of your uneeded body parts. Because it is frickin' cold, like Ice Cream! I just _looove _ice cream. What's your favorite flavor. Mine's cookie dough. I also _looove _cookies! Didn't you guys love Dr. Martinez's cookies. I did! I loved them..."

* * *

"...New York was awesome! Didn't you guys think so? I mean, they had a sense of style and we all got cool looks. I wish we could dress up like that all the time. You guys need to, though. No offense, but Fang has the best fashion sense out of all of you. Actually, Fang, you look pretty good!" *excited gasp* "You should be on a runway!..."

The Mini-Flock had been listening to hours on end of this, and (mostly Fang after hearing the last part), were freaked out. He was about to crack, but Iggy beat him to it.

"For the love of God, Nudge, will you please SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Silence went around as the last of his words echoed across the open space that was the Antarctic.

Gazzy perked up unexpectantly and nagged Iggy, "Iggy! You swore! I'm telling Max on you!"

All of them looked at Gazzy confused, except for Iggy (still annoyed with Nudge), yelled at him, "If you haven't noticed, numbskull, Max isn't here. You sorta need to find her to tell on her!"

"I know! Look!"

When Iggy looked, he could see the familiar white contrasts he saw when he went to Antarctica the first time he cheered and yelled out joyously, "We're here and we're coming! Hold on Angel and Max!"

Everyone stared at him awkwardly, when Iggy innocently but honestly replied, "What? I'm excited!"

They obliged and let out their own yells of delight.

After that, Gazzy scanned the shoreline with his raptor vision and said, "_Sooo..._ Where's Max? I can't see her anywhere on the shoreline."

Everyone bonked theirselves on the forehead at his stupid remark and kept swimming.

Gazzy looked confused and said, "What did I do?"

* * *

When they reached a beach on the coastline they let out more joyous screams and kissed the ground, thankful they didn't have to swim anymore. Nudge then ruined the moment by whining, "But our wings are still wet! How are we going to be able to fly!"

"Guess we're walking," Iggy replied, then walked away in a random direction. The rest of the group followed quickly.

Except for Nudge, that is. When she finally noticed that they were walking away, she ran after them saying, "Hey guys! Wait up! Don't leave me!"

* * *

**There. You happy? No!... But I just gave you back to back chappies... You still want more!?!... Fine I'll update every 2-3 days. At the most every week. So there, no pitchforks or torches.**

***random people sigh and put down said weapons***

**Okay so review under the letter a (not this a; the next one)**

**A!**

**(yes! that one)  
**


	14. The Death of Ter Borcht

**Hi yas! Before anyone be's mean to me, I did say a week at latest. It has been 6 days. Narrowly dodged that bullet huh?**

**Also, YES! I found out I average around 100 hits overall per chapter posted (what I mean is: 13 chapters and I have 1300-ish total hits). WOOT!**

**And now to answer reviews:**

**vampire-wizard-with-wings - Yes, tis is very funny chapter compared to others. I made Gazzy a little dumber than usual, but it was only for laughs. And technically, I am an author (dat's what they call you on this site). And plz don't cry. I like my limbs intact.**

**And now for the creepiest chapter yet! In my opinion that is, 'cuz Angel scares me a lot near the end.  
**

* * *

14

I stopped my running once I realized that the whole dang thing was a labyrinth… and also taking half an hour passing the place that we started… 4 times. So I decided to be a little more careful. I still wonder how Angel was able to keep up with me the whole time.

_Actually, I didn't, _Angel admitted. _All I did was stand here and watch you go around… and around… and ar-_

"I get it Angel," I said aloud, on accident. Oops! I sure hope no one (or more specifically, nothing) was around and was able to hear that, or I'd be in serious trouble. I mean, we're still tired because of the last fight.

But apparently, God is still onto me for breaking a few of his commandments… Okay! A lot of his commandments, because here were a whole battalion of the new robots coming our way. In fact, they rounded the corner and looked at me face to face.

Oh-

_Don't even think it!_

_Oh yeah. Sorry Ange._

She forgave me and looked at the robot thingy-mabobbers that we have yet to name. **(A/N: HINT! HINT!) **

There was a big problem now because these came with guns. I now turned to Angel and said, "Get the guns."

She nodded but thought, _But I thought you told us not to use guns._

_Forget my ethics! This is a death or death situation here!_

_Okay._

We then lunged at the front line and clobbered them. Apparently, the robots weren't equipped for sudden attacks and were destroyed easily. We popped up with the guns and aimed at the robots. And we fired off rounds of bullets.

The bullets easily penetrated the robotic armor as they crashed to the ground. However, they also fired off rounds, and, unlike times before, we did not get off unscafed or whatever. It was after the fight we cried in pain (just Angel, I sweated in pain).

"Ow! my knee!"

"My toe!"

"That just barely missed my head! I can feel the burn."

I checked out Angel's knee and said, "It's superficial. However, I should carry you just to make sure I don't jostle your wound."

She replied, "But what about your toe."

I quirked an eyebrow and said, "So you're going to carry me, now?"

We laughed and then, remembering the seriousness of the situation, quieted immediately. I asked Angel, _Can you locate Ter Borcht? He needs a good butt-kicking._

_Sure._ She was mentally silent for a minute before spouting out directions. _Go forward four left turns and take the fifth._

I genuinely smiled. Now we were getting somewhere.

I had been following her directions for 10 minutes before I found Ter Borcht. He was in a high-security room watching Fang and the rest of the Flock trying to find us in Antarctica. I gasped inaudibly. He knows where they are!

_This sucks._

_I agree, Angel. This definitely sucks._

Then I felt my kick-butt senses take control and burst into the room. This got Ter Borcht's attention as he turned around. I looked at him with blood-lust all over my face. I must have looked pretty scary because he was quaking in his chair.

I felt like being cliché and made a slow march toward him, while doing an angry speech, slowly I might add, "You have stolen my little girl. You have split up my flock. You have been the one sending all of the robots to our family!

"I thought I was angry then, but no! You have to make my life miserable! I have had to live with your mistakes since BEFORE the day that I was born. And then, you went from us being a part of the New World to being on your Assassinate list!

"You know what! You are worth less than the snow on my shoe! You don't deserve death! You deserve a painful torture that you are unable to die from!"

I ranted on and on for a while, then calmed down considerably. I panted in rage after that, waiting for a response.

It came, "Vou have proven a vorthy person. But vou are underestimating me. For now, I vill vestory vour vittle Flock!" He then spat on me and pressed a button.

A robotic PA announcement now went over the whole area, "Destroy 'Mini-Flock'! I repeat, destroy 'Mini-Flock'!"

He laughed maniacally then abruptly stopped and fell over on his desk. I turned to find an enraged Angel. She must of killed him. But I was still scared of what came next.

She said these in a very shaky but scary tone:

"You!

Will!

Not!

Get!

Away!

With!

This!"

* * *

**...CLIFFIE! It was bound to happen sometime.**

**So I got rid of the major antagonist, but the robothings are after the Mini-Flock. Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! What is going to happen.**

**Just to let you know *Spolier?* I probably won't kill the Flock because of the risk of flames. But I might just do it anyway, makes good drama.**

**Want to make sure things go your way? Then review what you think should happen. I do listen to reviews and might just take your decision. Don't forget to tell me how I did (remember: honesty's the best poilcy, but flaming is just plain rude!)**

**Oh yes and:**

**Disclaimer: Oi! It is obvious I doon't own de Maximum Roide series, or any of the characters... or the roboalls... I have to be more creative.**

***sigh*  
**


	15. Roboalls

**Yo. Polodo here. I'm never ever going to say an update date again... as I missed it.**

**Right now it's midnight where I am, so you better be happy about me doing all this work for ya. In other news, happy beginning of October.**

**Ya know, I'm getting kinda tired, considering all of the tests I had to do at school. *zonks***

***Angel appears***

**Angel: I'll take over his part. Hold on *scans my brain for my normal routine* Ah! here it is!**

**Here are the reviews to the last chapter:**

**Vamps-with-Wings: Yes. That name is too long. Also, *scans brain again* Oh! thanks for your help. But if you read the chapter title, that's the name of the creepy robothings. And yes, I killed them with my mind.**

**melissaeverlasting: I'm guessing he would say thanks and- wait what did you say! I'm not that creepy! Meanie!**

**There you go! I'll better get out of here before he wakes up but.**

**Disclaimer: He owns nothing!**

**Enjoy my chapter!**

**Me: *snores loudly***

**Angel: He needs to see a doctor about that!  
**

* * *

15

Angel looked over what had just happened. She didn't know why, but she felt herself just stand there. She was lost in another space and time, where everyone was happy and wasn't running for her blood. She was eventually brought back to Earth by the shrill alarm of, "Intruder Alert!"

She pawed over her possibilities of what she could do. There was busting up all of the robots, not the smartest idea considering the numbers and the current injuries. There was the choice of waiting for the Flock, which was even worse. And then there was the late Ter Borcht's choice (she had done some screening of his mind before he died), which was the obvious best choice.

So Angel immediately set to work, unknowingly to Max, who was fighting off the roboalls from coming in.

_Ya, _Angel thought to herself offhandedly while she worked. _Roboalls are a good name for them. Maybe I'll tell Max once we're out of this place._

She looked over the command desk that had been in front of her the whole time, looking for what button to press. It was difficult to tell what was what because all of the lever and flashy lights were confusing her and freaking her out. Just about all of them were screaming, _PUSH ME!,_ in her head (not literally, though; they're inanimate), making her feel insane.

Finally, Angel had narrowed it down to three possible choices. There was a yellow button with black diagonal stripes on it, a small, plain blue button, and the essential big red button.

The big red button was almost immediately cut out, because, if she had learned anything from the action movies that Max didn't want her to watch, it was the cliché of, "DO NOT PUSH THE RED BUTTON! NEVER PRESS THE RED BUTTON!"

So it was down to two too many choices. She wanted an answer. But the two were just as possible candidates. She was thinking up methods of how to choose the correct button. She was reduced to almost doing eenie meenie miney mo, when she realized Max wasn't invincible. She looked over to see what was happening, and her theory was immediately used.

Max was in a losing battle, big time. Angel cursed herself for not letting Ter Borcht live so she could probe his mind more. But nooooo! She just had to get caught up in the moment and kill him in a flash.

But which one? Which one? Finally, she chose the small blue button, and that was that. _I have to warn Max first, you idiot!_

Oh, sorry for that. I thought that you were finished with all that.

_It's okay! Everyone makes mistakes._

So, after chatting with the local author, Angel ran over to Max and said, "It's time, Max."

Max replied confused, "What the heck are you talking about!?!"

"I'd suggest you get out of here, Max," Angel replied, in a straight-to-the-point way.

Max looked at her as if she'd grown two heads, but then thought better of it, springing out her wings and taking of out of the building, past the currently destroyed Roboalls that were guarding the gate to the outside world.

Angel ran as fast as she could out of there after her, past the reinforcement robots that were just arriving as she thought to herself, _I sure hope this works, otherwise, we're probably doomed._

The reinforcements mentioned earlier just stood there lamely, wondering about the hasty retreat. Had they calculated the chances and called retreat, making the squadron the winning team. They soon found that this wasn't the case as a signal in their heads sounded off, "Building in self-destruct mode. T-minus 15 from destruction. 12, 11, 10…"

This switched the robots into survival mode. The roboalls tried to rocket out of the destructing building, but only about 5 or 6 got out before the building exploded in an big KABLOOEY! But even those few robots didn't survive, as they were scrapped by shrapnel.

This meant that the Flock had won the war and all was well. All Angel and Max had to do was find the Flock and make it to the Martinez's house, where they'd find Total where the plothole dropped it off, staying there for an obscene amount of time and wait until Fang came out and are sucked into the world of Dylan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Was it that obvious I lied? Oh, well. Here's the real back story…

* * *

You see, Ter Borcht had planned for this, and had set up a secret plan in case this would have happened. He had created a secret division of these roboalls, about 15 miles below the surface of the base. It was packed with about 50 or so specially made roboalls that had harder metal and were good at crafting.

When they heard the signal of the self-destruct. They reinforced the door of their facility, thought it was highly unneeded, and waited for the transmission of Ter Borcht to come into their retina-type things, or whatever robots see with. How should I know?

Anyway, lo and behold, Ter Borcht's face came on the screen and it gave a mini-speech:

"Vince vou are veceving dis message, I vase been murdered or I vase vestroyed de Fvock! If it's de first choice, the Fvock vinks my plan vase vailed. VATS! Vot de vittle Fvock vinks. But vail be none de viser! Now, itztime to unveash my second plot, vat vill prevail!"

A map of blueprints showed up over his face as he continued. "Vere eez va prints to create vou machines! Vou vill create more vof deez machines and vurder de Fwock! Vey vill never see eet coming!"

There was a few seconds of evil laughter before the transmission was cut off. After that, the roboalls down under started creating the machines, using the supplies around them.

The uprising wasn't now, but it was soon. It was very soon. Soon, the Flock would have to face their hardest problem yet. They thought the problem was dead. But it was very much alive.

And it's only purpose was to kill them.

* * *

**Angel: *scanning brain yet again* Okay! Personally, I wasn't that creepy was I? Also, he was going to tell you that he gotcha with the special ending. He didn't. But the final chapter about what would've happened without the secret department will be available with all the other special features at the end of this... if it ever comes.**

**R&R I'm guessing. And I have to put some crappy pun-type thing about not flaming... Oh Crap! He's waking up! Gotta go!**

***dissapears***

**Me: *wakes up* What just happened? Did I miss my chapter? Aww man!  
**


	16. Ranting & Discovery

**Kay! Here be the filler chapter! And now I'll be replying to you's reviews:**

**melissaeverlasting: Yes, 'tis be uber creative chappie. Tis very good.**

**Here be chappie**

**Fail-claimer: I dontz own MR. JP owns de books.  
**

* * *

16

I saw the surviving thingy-mabobbers get shredded to pieces. It made me smile, on the inside of course. Could never be too careful, eh.

So here we are just flying around, being all casual and stuff, looking for Fang and Iggy. Since I was bored and all, I decided to look down and see if I could raptor-vision-locate them. Turns out, we were flying over the ocean. I looked over at Angel, aggravated. She was laughing like a madman.

_Wow! I thought we'd be in Chile before you finally notice!  
_

_Hey! He has wings. Shouldn't he be flying?  
_

Angel looked at me with an uplifted eyebrow, then sighed. "He could've had to swim you know."

I bonked my head at my stupidity (maybe it was because of all of the bonking; getting rid of all of my brain cells) and turned south.

While we were searching, things got boring... fast. In plus, I was still a little freaked by the "incident" (you know the one).

_I wasn't that freaky!  
_

_Sorry.  
_

Anyway, I didn't think that someone so evil would drop so quickly. I mean, she did do that all the time to Erasers when they were alive but... _HEY! Wait a minute! Why didn't you do that to the Director! Or Bridget! Or Lissa, for that matter!...  
_

_...Never came to mind?_

I ranted at her for quite a while, via mind-vision, and when I felt her trying to block me out, which just infuriated me more. When I ranted even more, she tried to control me. Which, most definitely ticked me off.

"OH! You did NOT just do that! That's the kind of behavior that you don't do in public! Or anywhere for that matter. Now, this leads me to the point that..."

At this point she groaned and took a simple approach to knocking me out. She brought back her fist and punched my daylights out.

Dang she's got a good punch... I thought before consciousness left me.

* * *

Angel smiled. She had finally gotten Max to shut the heck up. Now, all she had to do is grab Max's arm to lower her down gently to the ground and she'd be okay.

When she grabbed her arm, it was heavier than she originally thought. Woah, this is heavy, she thought to herself, as if to prove her point.

Eventually, she was able to lower Max to the ground. She sighed in relief as that part of her 2-part (maybe 3-part) plan. Now to find Fang.

Angel used a thought-radar to try to find Fang and the rest of the Mini-Flock.

Some of the thoughts she picked up were, _AH! Penguin!_, also,_ Ooh! Fishy!_, and finally,_ Penguin! Yummy! _

When the first two thoughts abruptly ended, she quickly tried to find other thoughts, hopefully Fang's.

It didn't take long for Angel to find Fang, since the penguin's demise stopped her from sidetracking anymore. She then grabbed his mind (figuratively, possibly literally if you think about it) and said,

_Repeat what I say in your own words:  
_

_Maybe Max and Angel escaped from this place that they were at so we shouldn't be looking for a place, but their selves. Also we should..._

* * *

Gazzy was bored. Iggy was leading, but, because of him being blind and all, it might not have been all that smart of a decision. However, it was hard not to tell if he had been leading hi in circles or not. He also wasn't blind, supposedly, in Antarctica.

So, after hours of searching by foot, Fang called a break. Nudge, after sitting down, noticed something. Gazzy also saw this shortly after. However, Nudge asked the question.

"Hey, Iggy?"

Ya?"

"Weren't those tracks we made sometime today over there?," Nudge asked, sounding serious, but not really.

Iggy looked at the aforementioned tracks before his eyes went wide. "Nooooo," he said casually as he used his foot to cover up the tracks.

Fang looked over the situation and decided to take control of the situation at hand (Almost grudgingly. Almost.). He then said, "Since Iggy here is no good at directions," Cue death glare from said blind kid. "I decided to promote myself as a temporary leader. Until we find Max. Anyone against that?"

Iggy raised his hand almost immediately, but Nudge and Gazzy kept their hands firmly at their sides, although the thought definitely crossed their mind.

"Okay then," Fang, the newly proclaimed leader of the Mini-Flock, said. "First," A weird look crossed his face, before he changed his mind...

"Let's do a different theory. Suppose that Max and Angel had already escaped the weird lair/lab/something already."

He went on to explain his theory in great detail. So much detail, in fact, that it made Gazzy curious if how he could come up with all this. Then he realized the answer; Angel._  
_

_Well_, Gazzy thought to himself at the end of Fang's speech about his idea. Talk about role reversal! Now it looks like you guys are the ones saving us, eh Angel.

* * *

**Here be end an. Flames are the evil live source that suck the life and soul out of authors who have a will to write, and I feel like living, so no flaming.**

**Also, thank you peoples for 46 reviews (average 3.06 reviews per chappie) and 1,647 hits (average 109.8 hits per chapter). THANK YOU ALL FOR SEMI-POPULARITY! WOOT-NESS AND ALL THAT!**

**Kay, so R&R and all that goodness. Thank you. You will now appear in next chapter (you better know where bucko).  
**


	17. Return of the Roboalls

**Don't trust mesa's predictions. Got that, foo.**

**Just to let you know, there will be a lot of fourth wall being torn down by Angel, because at her little visit, she's being a turd-face.**

**Onto the review replies:**

**nina (A nony mus): Yes. Thank you. Not happening, trust me, I tried.**

**melissaeverlasting: Thank you. Because of you and many others, I have put up a poll about Angel's creepiness factor. Personally, she's my favorite, so I try as hard as I can.**

**TaffyGirl: Once again: Thank you. You were one of many who helped put up my poll through your reviews.**

**Okay, peeples, here be possible filler, though I didn't try too:  
**

* * *

17

I finally woke up from the hit, scratch that, hit and run that Angel gave me. Who knew that she could pack such a punch. Well, other than the obvious fact of being a Flock member, but still.

But, as I mentioned before, she wasn't there, which the consequences of didn't dawn on me until right about...

I got up and realized the consequences of Angel's disappearance, making me automatically search the perimeter. It was the usual flatness that was Antarctica, flatness for miles and miles (minus the mountains; they weren't in my area at the moment). However, there was a couple specs on the horizon.

I used raptor vision on them, but only to find out that they were some penguins. Well, good to know that the wildlife's coming back in after all that, eh.

_BOO!_

I screamed audibly, even though it was a voice inside. I thought about the possibilities, though not logically as you will see. The first voice that popped in my head (not literally, I mean on my mental list) was Ter Borcht, who was dead. Then was Jeb's voice, which was c-r-a-p crap. I mean, he hasn't even connected with me in, like, forever. Then there was...

...Angel. Duh!?! Obviously it was Angel. I mean, the Voice would 'never abuse it's Voicely abilities in such a manner'. So, knowing Angel, I replied,_ Ha, ha; very funny. Now where are you?_

_Oh, you know, the usual. Just chillin' with the Flock._

_ANGEL!?!_

_Sheesh! Everybody's a critic. Fine, just head north._

_Everyway is North!_

_Fine, just go straight ahead._

_Better._

I flew straight up, then followed Angel's directions. I looked down at the penguins below me and what do ya know? They were just hanging out, you know, just chilling. Yes, the pun was intented.

Here's how everything looked: Nudge and Gazzy were roasting marshmallows over an open fire, which leads me to two glaring questions. One, where did the marshmallows come from and two, how'd they get logs in the middle of Antarctica? ...Never mind. Anyways: Angel was waving at me while Iggy was laughing for no apparent reason. And Fang wasn't there. Ya right.

"Fang," I called out. "Not falling for it this time."

He appeared, saying, "Damn."

"FANG!"

"Darn."

"Better," I then turned to Gazzy, who was eating a very charred marshmallow. I asked him, "How'd you make the fire?"

"Do you really want to know?" He replied, smiling mischievously.

I thought it over, then replied, "No."

After those, ailbet small, conversations, I turned to the Flock. I was going to start up a speech, when Angel cut in.

_Stop talking, it makes bad chapters. It'll make it seem like a filler . What we need is more action!_

_What the heck are you talking about, Angel._

Her eyes shrank as she said, _Nothing! Nothing at all! Don't mind me!_

I was still suspicious, but I let it slide, mainly because she was talking crazy.

I started up my speach once again, when I heard Gazzy issue a mechanical noise. Because the interruptions were annoying me, I snapped at him, "Gazzy! Angel! Stop interrupting me!"

Coincedentally, they were already shaking in fear of me. Then Gazzy studdered out, "M-M-M-Max. Th-t-that wasn't m-m-me."

"Then who was it?"

He pointed at me, or rather behind me, as I had just figured out. "Let me guess. The wierd robot-thingys from before are right behind me."

Angel butted in, "Actually they're Roboalls!"

I turned around, and there was quite a bit of them. I think I correctly put it, "Damn it."

Angel then said happily, "Yay! A action scene! Finally, I thought it would never come!"

We all stared at her, then started to fight.

* * *

**Okay there. So remember R&R, flaming's for wimps and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**BTW I have a little proposition. When this story reaches either 2500 hits OR 75 reviews, I'll do a double header within the week, and I'll even make them at least 1500 words long EACH! That's pretty good compared to what I normally do. How's that for incentive?**

**REVIEW**

**(there)**

**l**

**V  
**


	18. Yay, Action Scene! No, Ter Borcht!

**Don't trust me. I be failing. Just to let you know, this is the chapter where the story comes full swing. It should end up around 3 parts now, methinks.**

**Now for the REVIEW REPLY!!!! *echo echo echo echo*:**

**melissaeverlasting: You know you want to say it! SHE'S CREEPY!**

**Angel: *appears* CURSE YOU MELISSAEVERLASTING *kicks me in shin* *dissapears***

**Ow... that smarts. Well, that's all for this chapter. Now for recent reviews, late chapters.**

**(Chapter 3) -Yet to have an account- (think about that... ANONYMUS!): I know, right?**

**(Chapter 9) Silverbird121 - GASP! NOW HE'S DEAD! AND HE'S STILL ABLE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! That's just not fair.**

**Okay, now for the chapter that was (possibly) long-awaited chapter of Maximum Ride: The World Just Doesn't Stay Saved:

* * *

**

18

Fang did an uppercut to a nearby Roboall, while Iggy & Gazzy was trying to find their bombs which I have yet to confiscate from them (unfortunately, helped way too many times). Nudge... was just sitting there and continued eating her food. And Angel looked at the Flock in pity.

I called out to the Flock, "Get over here! NOW!" The Flock quickly came over here, the Roboalls chasing them. I looked at them and said, "Did I mention they're nearly indestructible."

They looked at me with annoyed expressions, except for Iggy, who didn't pay attention at all, muttling thorough Fang's can bag. Then a smile came across his face for no reason whatsoever, which could only mean one thing:

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!," Iggy shouted, sending us far behind him. He chucked his bomb far away into the Roboalls. It destroyed a good chunk of them, too. But it looked like the shock waves had the same affect as Angel's screaming. So I yelled out, "Charge!," And ran to the distracted Roboalls.

Everybody else looked at me like I was insane, but continued to follow me, probably because I had experience with them.

I roundhouse kicked one so hard it exploded on intact. This caused a chain reaction, as the shrapnel it this did enough damage to a fellow unit that it exploded. Oi. I wanted a challenge, I thought to myself. Hey, you can't blame me. If something that was suppose destroy you easily challenged you to a fight, you should be expecting that it knows how to fight, right?

Well guess what? I jinxed myself. The robots got over their frequency problems and shielded themselves from remaining shrapnel. Others flew away. While I didn't understand how that worked, I was quickly running out of ideas.

Doing a check, I saw that Iggy was struggling to find more bombs (Who knew? There was an end in his stash), Angel was looking distracted and Nudge was just talking, a lot. Gazzy was helping Fang with hitting Roboalls back into the water.

Water... oh ya, they're robots. They'd be electrocuted. So Fang didn't just randomly lose his brain. Wait! This gives me an idea.

I called out to the troops, "U & A!" They were well trained, and flew straight into the sky. I double checked over how my plane would go, then decided that it would work.

I called over Nudge. She looked at me questioningly. "What do you need from me? Why not Fang, or Iggy or-" I cut her off with an evil glare, then told her the plan I had in mind. She looked at me as if I went insane. "How am I suppose to do that; I'm not nearly strong enough.

"Well, how does shish kabob-ed sounded to you. Trust me, I'm running out of ideas so it's that or nothing. Capiche?"

She nodded and looked over the onslaught of Roboalls ahead of us. Without hesitation I screamed, "To the water; Nudge get in position."

The Flock followed my directions to this extent. I just waited for the Roboalls to come, so I could cue Nudge. They crept closer and closer into the trap, but not close enough for it to work. I changed my position to under Nudge because of gravitational purposes. The Roboalls were finally close enough now so I said to Nudge, "Okay... now!"

Nudge used her magnetic powers to shut down the close Roboalls' power and draw them to her, she struggled and lost altitude, which I stopped by holding onto her. After the Roboalls started coming at us, I commanded, "Retreat. Stat, Nudge!"

She stopped using her power to fly up in the air, me right behind her. The Roboalls had gotten their power once again. This didn't help them one bit, however, as they hit the ocean, electrocuting and exploding them.

I flew up with the rest of the Flock where they cheered Nudge for that 'awesome display of explosion'. I was just glad I didn't have to worry about those scrap metal anymore. I saw some dots on the horizon. I looked closer and scowled. They just had to get away, didn't they.

Wait, is one of the dots coming closer? Good thing we had Nudge. It spoke before Nudge could attack. "Information file for: MAXIMUM RIDE. Uploading, uploading, complete."

It showed Ter Borcht, "Vello, vou vittle scum. Vit seems vat vou has deveated me. Hovever! Vat is not de end. Vou hashe no more plot in my plot. Vou vill just ve an annoyance, vike the vittle menacing vird-keed vou ahr. Veanwhile, I vill use my arhmae to vule de vorld! Vee vou soon."

It shut off while I was in shock. Of course, it had to start counting down to zero at a fast pace, so I just hit its head and sent it on an express trip to the ocean. But back to the important part.

How is it that everytime I think I gain ground on an enemy that they suddenly change course. First, his plan is to destroy us with little bases. Then he captures Angel and makes the flock chase him. Then, after I kill him, he somehow just decides that taking over the world is a good idea again. Make up your mind you people. Know how annoying that is. Well... maybe you don't, but I certainly do!

Well, now we're whole as a Flock, but really, the world just doesn't stay saved, does it.

* * *

**And that's how the title works. This wasn't even in the original planning, but it worked. Well you know the drill. Flames are still non-acceptable tender, reviews are gold, and an update is probably coming by the end of this week or during next week, because then I don't have a play.**

**P.S. If you want to know about the stories that are coming up, I randomly update my profile to show my statuses on my multiple projects. Hope it helps.**

**R&R! (I demandeth! But not really! Only if you like the story or have constructive critisim!)  
**


End file.
